The present invention relates generally to a hopper for measuring and loading aggregate and other particulate materials, and in particular to a hopper having at least one guide to provide indication that the hopper contains a predetermined amount of aggregate.
It is known that concrete or mortar can be prepared by loading a batch mixer with aggregate (e.g., granular materials such as sand, gravel, crushed stone, etc.), cement, water, and/or other ingredients to form a properly proportioned mixture. The ingredients for the mixture must be added to the batch mixer in appropriate proportions to meet the specifications for the particular type of cement or mortar that is desired. Accurate measurement and proper proportioning of the ingredients is important to achieve high quality concrete or mortar.
Control of the accuracy of the aggregate material added to the batch mixer is particularly difficult. Usually, the aggregate is sand or gravel delivered to a construction site by the truck load and dumped into a pile. Typically, aggregate is loaded into the mixer with a shovel or front loader. The amount of aggregate per shovel or load varies throughout the loading of the mixer. As such, a need exists for a system or mechanism for measuring and loading a predetermined amount of aggregate so that accuracy of the batch proportions is improved. It is extremely important with colored mortar that batched proportions are consistent.